Empire
by Omnisentinel
Summary: Kim receives a desperate call from an unlikely person, Shego, pleading for help. Seems that there are greater forces at work in this fic, as Kim comes to realize to truth of how the world works. Kim/Shego pairing? 2 endings -
1. Chapter 1

Title : Empire

Chapter 1

First one's always the hardest

Quite some time had passed since Kim last battled any villains with dreams of grandeur. The young redhead had single handedly beaten every bad guy, thug and villain that came out of the wood work. Some times with a tiny bit of help from her friends, but even when they weren't around to help, she gave it her all, and still came out the victor. But this is a cautionary tale. Not all antagonists are idiots. The real vile ones usually show up when the competition is long gone. They're the ones that the hero has to look out for. Mainly because they don't use elaborate traps and weapons, well, not all the time. These are the villains that are out for blood.

It was just another day for Kim Possible. She walked confidently through the courtyard of her current College. She smiled and chatted with a few of her new acquaintances. The conversations were filled with idle chatter about physics and whatnot. After a few minutes Kim waved goodbye to her friends and continued walking. She finally reached her car and disarmed the alarm. Kim tossed her books into the back seat and reclined the seat. She let out a sigh and was relieved that her school day was over.

Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out communicator and scrolled through her messages. One message in particular caught her attention. She opened the message, which was labeled "Shego" as the sender, and began to read it. Her eyes moved quickly, reading every line carefully. The message had a phone number pasted into it, wasting no time. Kim clicked on it and called it. The line rang once before a familiar voice answered.

"Kim?" The voice asked.

"Shego?" Kim replied.

"I didn't think you'd actually call me, but before you say anything Kimmy… I know we've had our differences and our fights, but I need your help." Shego pleaded in a stressed voice.

Kim could tell by the tone of Shego's voice that something was terribly wrong, "What's going on?"

"Drakkens dead." Shego replied.

"What?" Kim gasped.

"Kim, they're coming after you… I have to go, they've found me…" Shego could be heard dropping the phone. In the background Kim could hear loud weapons fire and small explosions, shortly before the phone went completely dead.

Kim quickly dialed Wade, hoping that he was available, seeing as it had been some time since she last had a chance to talk to him. The communicator screen flashed a message, simply showing "connecting", until finally Wade appeared.

"Kim!" Wade smiled. "I haven't heard from you in ages." He joked.

"I know, it's been a while…" Kim said, rushing the conversation," ...but I need your help. I just spoke to Shego. I think she needs my help."

"Shego? Are you sure it isn't a trap?" Wade asked.

"I don't think so. I think something bad is going on. She sounded like she was in big trouble. From what she told me… Drakken is dead." Kim frowned.

"What!" Wades eyes opened wide as he looked closer into the screen. "What do you need me to do?" He asked, wasting no time.

"Seeing as how I just spoke to her, can you get me her coordinates?" Kim asked.

"Okay… got her coordinates… She's in California. I'm sending you her exact location right now. Do you need me to arrange transportation?" Wade asked.

"That would be awesome." Kim smiled.

"One last thing… Should I tell Ron?"

For a few seconds Kim remained silent, Ron was a great childhood friend, but he wasn't always the most competent person. "No, Its better that I handle this alone. Don't mention any of this to him. I don't want him to get worried."

"Okay, I won't." Wade promised. "I'll let you know when your transportation is ready." Wade gave a reassuring smile and ended the call.

Kim sat quietly in her car, thinking to herself, wondering if she was doing the right thing. It felt like an eternity since she last played hero and saved the world. After a few minutes she put her seat back up and noticed a rather suspicious looking person standing right in front of her car. The person was wearing a long black trench coat and hat. His face was too hard to see, as he stood with his back to the sun. Kim squinted, trying to get a better look at the person, when finally he raised his head up. The man quickly unbuttoned the trench coat and revealed two concealed guns underneath, both holstered under his arms. Acting quickly, Kim ducked down. The man fired an onslaught into her windshield. Kim held her hands over her head, as glass rained down on her, and her communicator began to beep. She grabbed it and accepted the call, it was Wade.

"Ummmm... is this a bad time?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A little… What's the sitch?" Kim replied as the man continued firing wildly at her car.

"There's a jet waiting for you. I'm sending you the coordinates…. Are you sure you're okay?" Wade asked again.

"Just peachy, thanks Wade, I owe you one. I gotta go now." Kim smiled.

After ending the conversation Kim noticed that the gunfire stopped. Taking a quick peek, she noticed that the man was reloading his weapons. Wasting no time, Kim leapt out of the car, and rolled onto her feet. She gritted her teeth and growled at the man. His eyes locked sights on her and he threw his guns to the ground. The man smiled, licking his lips, and raising his hands up in anticipation.

"I hope I'm not too rusty." Kim thought, laughing to herself. She ran at the man and threw the first punch, completely missing. The man dodged the attack quite easily, almost chuckling at her. As she pulled back, the man struck Kim with a powerful punch, hitting her in the side, her ribs almost cracking at the massive blow. Kim staggered back a few feet and the man smiled mockingly.

"My boss told me to be careful with you. He said you were proficient at hand-to-hand combat, but I think he was grossly misinformed. A child could've dodged my attack. I'm a little sad that I have to kill you." The man grimaced.

"Kill me?" Kim thought. In all her battles, she never once recalled anyone ever saying that they'd kill her. It was always "you'll pay for that" or "one day I'll get you". Kim looked into her opponents eyes, something was different, his eyes almost looked… empty.

"I've been instructed not to toy with you. So I promise to be quick…" The man reached at his back, unsheathing a rather large knife. He cautiously advanced towards Kim, holding the knife up, and the other hand ready. In a matter of seconds he pounced, he grabbed Kim by the wrist and wrenched it down.

Kim's eyes remained fixed on the hand holding the knife. Ignoring the pain that was shooting through her arm, almost hesitating, she made a fist and punched the man in the throat. Immediately he let her go and dropped the knife. The man clenched his throat, gasping for air. All the while Kim felt remorseful, but she had no other choice, as he dropped on his knees. The man fell on the ground and began crawling quickly towards one of his guns.

"I can't fail…" He gasped. Standing back to his feet, as he promptly cocked the gun. Acting merely on instinct, Kim lunged at the dropped knife, grabbed it, and threw it. The blade flew through the air, until it found itself plunging deep into the soft tissue in his throat. The man dropped the gun and with both of his hands he clenched the handle of the knife. He starred back at Kim, his eyes looking intensely at her, as he pulled the knife out. Kim looked away, as the man fell to his face and died in a pool of his own blood.

'That didn't just happen…" Kim kept telling herself, while rocking herself back and forth, her arms wrapped around her knees. "I just… I just killed a man." She cried. Kim stood up, not looking at the body, and got to her car quickly. She fumbled with the keys, as her hands shook, until she finally got the key in the ignition. The engine started roughly, seeing as how there were multiple bullets in it, but somehow, it did start. Kim Rode the whole way to a small airfield, sitting on broken glass, her mind still fixated on his eyes, seconds before he died. Kim shut her car off, as a man approached the car. It was the captain of the plane.

"Hi, it's nice to see you again." He smiled. "Are you okay? You look a little pale." The man asked.

"I'm okay." Kim smiled unenthusiastically.

"Okay, if you say so." The two boarded the jet and within minutes, were off. Kim stared at her hands during the whole flight, her gut telling her that this was just the tip of the iceberg.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mile High Club

A few hours had passed since Kim fought the nameless male, but the look in his eyes was still fresh in her mind. Kim tried falling asleep for a while, reading a book, and even writing to take her mind off of things, but her nerves were still tense. It was the first time that she had ever killed someone. And it wasn't something that she could just walk off. She pondered who the man could've been, but even more, what villain mastermind was his boss.

Just as Kim finally became relaxed enough to begin to drift off, the pilot came out from the cock pit, "How're you holding up?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm better." She smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what's got you so worked up?"

"Well… have you ever done something that you didn't mean to do, but in the end, after you did it, you couldn't take it back?" she asked.

Slightly perplexed, the pilot tried his best to answer the question, "I personally think that we all do things that we don't really want to do. Some things are inevitable." He smiled, hoping he helped. The pilot stood back up, his head turning to the side. A sound in the cock pit catching his attention. "I'll be right back." The pilot quickly walked away, peeking his head into the cockpit.

"Is everything okay?" Kim asked, as she walked over to him.

"I'm not sure." He replied, staring at a radar screen. He grabbed his headphones and put them on. "There's an unidentified flying object coming up behind us. It's moving pretty fast." He said in a concerned voice. All of a sudden there was a loud thud that shook the plane.

"What was that?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, it sounded like it came from the back." He replied with his eyes fixed on a door in the far end of the jet. Just as he began walking down aisle, the plane shook again, almost as if something became detached. "Stay there…" he ordered Kim. The pilot reached the end of the aisle and placed his hand on the door handle, slowly turning it. He opened it cautiously, peeking in through the small gap, until the door was finally open. "I'm gonna take a look and make sure that everything's okay…" The pilot closed the door behind him.

It almost seemed like forever since the pilot went to check on the odd sound. Kim looked into the cockpit, checking the different screens and gauges. All appeared to read normal, while on autopilot. Growing concerned, Kim paced around, until she finally walked past her seat. The jet seemed eerily quiet as she threaded lightly over to the door at the end of the jet. Suddenly the door shot open and the pilot staggered out. His bloody hands felt around the walls and seats.

Kim ran over to him, taking his arm over her shoulder, when he turned his head, looking at her with his eyeless sockets. The pilot attempted to mutter something, but could only gurgle incoherent babble, as his tongue had been cut or pulled out. Kim sat him down and tried to understand what he was saying, until he finally fell silent, dead. Kim fell on her butt, in shock, and trying to remain calm, when she heard the door at the end of the plane creek.

"Who's back there!" she asked, jumping to her feet, but no one responded. Kim looked around, almost hoping for there to be other people in the jet to help her, but it was just her and whoever was behind that door. Reluctantly, she started walking over to it, keeping her guard up, and taking a deep breath. She clutched the door handle and turned it. Her hand became wet with blood and she wiped it on her pants. The room was poorly lit. Kim could only see a few blinking lights in the back, most likely computers that monitored and regulated the jet.

"I don't have all day." A female voice called out. A young girl, about Kim's age, stepped out from behind the shadows. Her hair was black and her face was pale as the moon

"Shego?" Kim gasped.

"Don't mistake me for that third rate lackey." The girl replied in an offended tone. "My name is Raven." She smiled. "And since you're here and I am too, that can only mean that you killed… oh, what was his name… oh, yeah, Lorne. I told the boss that Lorne was gonna fuck up, but at least you got a little work out."

"Who are you people?" Kim asked.

"You think that I'm just gonna tell you? What do you take me for? Some disposable goon? How about I make a deal with you, if you beat me, I'll tell you, but if you lose, well… you can beg for your life, like I made Drakken… although, I might keep you alive for a few minutes, I have a thing for cute redheads." She smiled sinisterly.

"Do we really have to fight?" Kim sighed, but quickly raised an eyebrow, responding a bit slow to a comment, "Wait, what do you mean by 'you have a thing for redheads'? And do you really think I'm cute?" Kim smiled.

Raven ran at blinding speed, quickly hitting Kim with an open palm attack in the stomach, pushing her into a few of the empty seats. Kim slowly recovered, dazed, and briefly confused. Her midsection hurting intensely, all the while Raven mockingly laughed at her. Kim stood back up, gritting her teeth in pain, and examined the interior of the jet. Taking into consideration that she hold back some, so as to not damage the aircraft and decompress it. Raven reached into a small utility pack around her waist and pulled out a set of brass knuckles. The dark haired girl made a fist, holding them tightly, and paused for a second. One of her hands moved over to one of her ears.

"Well, it seems that I got to end this quick. My boss isn't very patient. I got four minutes to kill you and jump the plane, seeing as how he's already fired two missiles at us, but I can't blame him, he really doesn't like you." Raven laughed. Not wasting a second more, Raven darted towards Kim, swinging her fists, but Kim dodged them, flipping backwards, landing gracefully. Kim saw a brief opening, as Ravens let her guard down, acting promptly; Kim kicked her across the side of the head. The dark haired girl let out a muffled cry, as she staggered, and fell to one knee.

Kim quickly whipped out her communicator and pressed a few buttons, bringing up real-time radar. The screen blipped, as two small dots appeared, both getting closer and closer by the second. Kim looked past Raven, and towards the end of the jet, wondering if there were any parachutes tucked away somewhere. Kim ran at Raven, as she slowly recovered, and began to strike her feverishly. The dark haired girls agonizing moans echoed throughout the jet as Kim wore her down. Finding a break in Kim's attacks. Raven performed a sweep kick, knocking Kim off balance. She then pinned her down on the ground.

"Stop struggling…" Raven growled, as she wrapped her hands around Kim's throat. Her hands slowly tightening, applying intense pressure, and nearly causing Kim to lose consciousness. Kim grabbed both of Ravens wrists, attempting to pry them off, but finding it difficult as her vision began to blur.

"I need to get her off of me…" Kim thought, as she watched Raven lean in closer, catching a whiff of a faint rose-like perfume. Acting out of desperation, Kim grabbed hold of Ravens long hair, and pulled hard. The female screamed in pain, as a few bones in her neck cracked with the involuntary action. Kim let go of Ravens hair, and with both of her hands, grabbed the girls face. She pressed the ends of her thumbs into her eyes, until finally, Raven released her. Kim pushed her off and grabbed a piece of a chair that she had smashed into and swung it. The chair gave off a loud "thunk" as it bounced off of Ravens face. Kim gasped for air, slightly wheezing, until she looked at her communicator and realized that the missiles were less than a minute away.

Kim jumped over the stunned Raven, and ran down the narrow aisle. She ran down the short staircase, into the back area, and looked around frantically. Finally, she caught an open locker in the corner of her eye. Kim opened it and found one parachute. She tossed it on and walked over to a small door.

"KIM!" Raven shouted angrily. "Come back here you bitch! I'm not done with you!" Ravens head peeked out, looking down into the room. All she could see was Kim holding the emergency latch handle.

"I'd love to finish this another time, but I gotta jet." Kim quipped. She pulled on the latch and the door flew out violently. Kim grabbed hold of her supports and jumped. The wind pulled her back and she could clearly see the jet getting smaller and smaller, until finally, a pair of missiles struck the jet. It exploded into pieces, sending flaming debris everywhere. Kim looked down, and immediately began to recognize a few landmarks. Deploying her parachute, Kim jerked up, and slowly began to descend down to earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Killer Instinct

_Authors Note: Minor Revisions have been made in a name discrepancy._

Somewhere, in an open field, a large convoy of vehicles sped quickly to the wreckage of a flaming jet. Each vehicle was painted black with heavily tinted windows. The vehicles stopped a few feet away from the smoldering wreckage and a group of men quickly exited their vehicles. One of them wore black sunglasses, slick black hair, and a cold emotionless face, he turned and faced the group, and watched them line up in formation.

"All right, we have a few minutes to find our person, remove any traces that she was here, and make this look like an accident." He commanded. "As far as we're concerned, there was only one passenger." He barked.

All of the sharply dressed men quickly scrambled and began examining the debris, ensuring that there was no evidence that it had been struck by missiles. They each sprayed the pieces with a special aerosol. One of the men sifted through the smoldering seats and found the pilot. He carefully dragged the charred corpse over to the remains of the cockpit and strategically placed him inside. Everything was speeding along quickly, when one of the men noticed some debris move.

"Sir… I think there's a survivor." He yelled. The leader of the group walked over and knelt down near the moving debris. He moved some of the pieces and placed them nearby carefully, finally uncovering a female hand. "Help me over here." He ordered. The men surrounded the spot and began moving away the pieces, until they finally uncovered a badly hurt and bloody Raven. "All right, all of you back to cleaning the wreckage."

Ravens body was badly burned and cut as she was taken in the man's arms. She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm sorry… I let her get away. Am I in trouble Cyrus?" she asked.

The man, Cyrus, brushed her hair away from her face and looked off into the distance. "You didn't tell her anything, did you?" he asked.

"No. I know better. She's still in the dark." Raven replied.

"That's good." Cyrus looked into Ravens eyes and smiled reluctantly, "It's sad that you didn't survive the crash."

Ravens eyes widened, and she suddenly gasped, as Cyrus pushed a knife into her side, twisting it slowly. The young girl's blood began to run over his hand as he pulled it out and pushed it back into a new spot. His other hand gently stroked her hair and he looked back down into her eyes, which had become glazed over and empty. Cyrus sheathed his knife and picked the girl up. Walking away to his vehicle with her body and gently resting her in the back.

"Let's wrap this up men. Local law enforcement will be here shortly to rescue any survivors." Cyrus got back into his vehicle and drove off, leaving his men to finish.

Meanwhile, Kim landed gently in a field miles away from the plane crash. She looked around, unfamiliar with the landscape, and pulled out her communicator, calling Wade.

"Hey Wade, I need a fix on my location, I had to cut my flight short."

"What happened?" Wade asked.

"I was attacked mid-flight by some girl named Raven and a few minutes during our fight, I had to bail, seeing as how the plane was destroyed by two missiles." Kim replied.

"Missiles?" Wade replied confused "I've been watching the plane by both, satellite and radar, and I didn't see any."

Kim looked off to the side, thinking, "I got a feeling that something bigger is going on. I need you to dig up everything that you can on the two people that attacked me."

"On it." Wade smiled as he typed away on his keyboard. For a moment Wade paused, reading something on his computer screen. "Hey Kim… You said that your plane was destroyed by two missiles, right?"

"Yeah, I saw the plane hit by them when I bailed." Kim replied.

"You're not gonna believe this, but, I found information here about it, and it says that there was an electrical fire near one of the fuel tanks, and that's what caused the plane to crash." Wade said worried.

"That's gotta be a mistake. That's not what happened. What does it say about the pilot that Raven killed? And Raven was on the plane too."

"There's no mention of Raven at all. And it says that the pilot died in the crash."

"Keep digging, see what you find Wade. And where am I?" Kim asked.

"Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot, you're Washington. I'll send you the coordinates to where Shego called you from." Wade typed on his computer and Kim's communicator beeped, receiving the information. "And Kim, be careful." Wade smiled.

Kim began her long walk, trekking across open green fields. A few old derelict barns haunted the landscape. It almost seemed like hours, and Kim checked on her communicator peridocally, tracking her progress. After walking a few more miles Kim stopped at a nearby river. The wind blew gently across her face, blowing her long strands of her beautiful red hair across her face. Everything seemed relatively quite, until a faint whirling broke the silence. Kim looked around, not seeing much, other than the trees dancing with the wind. Until a large black helicopter appeared, it had been hidden below the trees, almost as if was waiting for this moment. Kim quickly retrieved her communicator and called Wade.

"Wade, there's a black helicopter coming at me, how come my communicator didn't pick it up?" She asked.

"Black helicopter?" Wade said confused. He quickly glanced at his computer screen, which was tracking Kim. "There's no helicopter on my screen." He replied.

"I don't think that this is some figment of my imagination…" Kim blurted, as the chopper stopped a few yards away, and began to hover. The mini-gun underneath the nose of chopper began to spin, humming loudly, and almost immediately began to open fire. Kim dove behind some large rocks, taking cover, as the bullets from the chopper chipped away at the large rock.

Wade worked away at his computer as Kim covered her head with both of her hands, "What the heck?" Wade whispered.

"Do you see it?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, and I got something else…. It seems that someone bypassed the government satellite that I was using and hid the chopper, but I think I got a fix on the chopper and I'm getting close to finding out who the hacker is…" Wade smiled.

"Hey Wade, can you do something about that chopper? I'm running out of cover." Kim quipped, as little chips of rock showered her from above.

"I'm way ahead of you Kim… Okay, I've hacked the choppers electronics and disabled their weapons."

"Thanks Wade." Kim smiled, as the chopper ceased firing. Kim looked over the rock and could see the chopper just hovering. The helicopter hovered backwards, and slowly began descending, landing on the flat ground. The propellers came to a slow halt and the pilots both opened the hatch, climbing out and un-holstering side arms. Kim quickly ducked back down and gritted her teeth as she listened to their footsteps.

", this would be easier and much more painless if you just came out." One of the men called out. Kim peeked out and examined their clothing, their weapons, and their cold emotionless faces. Hearing them getting closer and closer, she knew that she had to either surprise them or get caught by them. Just as she readied herself, she heard the familiar sound of laser weapons. Peeking out again, she noticed one of Drakkens men, firing a laser rifle into the back of one of the pilots. Just as the pilot fell dead, the second man slid behind his body, using it as a shield. He then fired his sidearm with expert marksmanship, hitting Drakkens man in the chest, until he fell onto his face motionless. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Kim, ran out from behind her cover, and kicked the pilot in the back. He stumbled forward, dropping his weapon, but quickly regaining his balance. His eyes remained fixed on the fiery heroine.

"No one ever wants to die quickly." said the pilot of the helicopter, all the while making a tight fist and pressing his heels into the rocky ground.

"Who are you people?" Kim asked demandingly.

"Sorry kid, it doesn't work that way with us, we don't just give away information that would get us killed." He replied.

"You too? Fine, I'll eventually find out who you people are. What's your name?" she asked.

"I guess it's fair to tell you who I am, seeing as how I'll be the last person you ever see again. My name is Cyrus." He smirked.

"I highly doubt that. I've already met two of your people and beat them." Kim smirked.

"You beat one of our people and that was Lorne, the trigger happy fool. As for Raven, you didn't beat her." He replied coldly.

"I saw the plane explode with her in it, she couldn't have survived."

"She did survive, but I was instructed to kill her if she had failed. I personally ended her life. It was a shame, I really liked her, but I can't drag this idle chatter anymore. I have a job to do." Cyrus cracked his neck and jumped forward, his jump kick blocked by Kim. Kim grabbed his leg and swung the heavy man, tossing him at the rock that had been whittled away by the choppers gunfire. Cyrus crashed hard onto the rock, his spine cracking violently, as he fell on his back. Kim rushed the slowly recovering Cyrus and punched him multiple times in the ribs and face as he gradually stood back up. Kim backed away, and noticed Cyrus's blood on her hands; her strikes had broken his nose and busted his lip. For a few seconds Kim spaced out, her mind spiraled into a dark place as the scent of blood began to excite her.

"What's this feeling?" Kim asked herself. Her breath began to speed up and her eyes became dilated. The way she saw things was changing, almost as if the smell of the blood had woken up some animalistic instinct that had been dormant.

"Good, now I can really fight you." Cyrus said in the background, as he wiped away the blood from his face.

"Why do I feel this way?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure why it didn't happen when you killed Lorne, but maybe that was because you didn't mean to kill him. What you're feeling is the killer instinct that sleeps in all of us. It wakes up when you draw blood. After that, it takes over and you want more." Cyrus said as his tongue slid out of his mouth and licked the dry blood around his lips. "But I'm afraid that's as much as you're gonna get out of it, because I want you to fight me with everything you got, before I crush your throat with my hands."

Kim looked directly at Cyrus, her eyes focused on him, and then she darted at him. Kim performed a spinning kick, hitting Cyrus across the face, but he immediately reacted, grabbing her slender athletic leg with one arm, and with the other grabbing at her throat. His rough hand tightened around her neck, and his fingers pressing deeply into her. Cyrus lifted her off the ground and he walked over to another nearby rock, pushing her brutally into it. He leaned in and smelled her scent, almost intoxicated by it, and brushed his cheek on hers. Kim reached at his face and tried to push him away, but felt her strength draining. Her hands felt the contours of his face as her sight began to blackout and she attempted to dig her fingers into his eyes, but her strength was waning more and more.

Cyrus brought his lips close to Kim's ear and whispered. "Omni warned me that you would fight back with all your might, but I reassured him that I would end you. And I'm a man of my world. You should've just let me shoot you. It would've been far more painless, but look at you now. You're barely able to lift your arms as I crush your windpipe." Cyrus tightened the hold on Kim's throat, all the while wrapping her leg around his waist, holding it securely, almost sexually as he squeezed the life out of her. Just as a small trickle of blood ran from underneath his fingers, Cyrus gasped, his eyes widened and a loud "bang" echoed. His grip weakened and he released Kim's leg and let go of her throat. Cyrus reached behind his head, rubbing it, and looked at his hand. His fingers were moist with blood and little pieces of his skull. And then another "bang" rang out and he staggered forward onto Kim. His eyes looked into hers as a third and final "bang" echoed. Cyrus smiled as he slowly collapsed, falling to his knees and then backwards.

"…*gasp*…" Kim grabbed her throat, feeling it, checking to see if it was still intact, as her vision began to return. She looked around, dazed, and saw Drakkens henchmen approaching her with gun in hand. Kim raised her hands up defensively; almost ready to fight again, when she fell to her knees. The henchmen dropped the gun and ran to catch her.

"Are you okay Kimmy?" The henchman asked in a feminine voice, as Kim fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Enemy of my Enemy

_Author Note: A few minor changes/corrections have been made as of 10/9/2010_

Kim's mind was swimming in an ocean of thoughts and dreams. The ocean went from a clear blue to a dark red. Kim swam and swam, but the tide was against her. In the distance she could see a tall dark figure, shrouded in darkness. The mysterious figure looked down at her. Its face consumed was by darkness, but its eyes pierced the shroud, and it looked down at Kim. The figure reached down to grab her, but just as she could feel the cold aura surrounding she awoke to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Kimmy… Kim, wake up." The voice called. Kim could feel a warm hand gently nudging her to wake up.

"..." Kim was barely able to sit up, her eyes slightly caked with pent up tears. She rubbed her eyes as she opened them and they began to focus; the person next to her began to take shape.

"How are you feeling? Angel almost squeezed the life outta you." The person said in a soft voice. Kim's lips trembled while trying to speak. She could see a pair of lips that glistened with a dark green lipstick. The skin tone of the person was a very pale greenish type. Kim raised her hand to the person's face and touched their cheek.

"Shego?" she muttered ever so quietly.

"I'm glad that you're okay." Shego smiled, as she removed a dark pair of goggles that was pretty much standard issue with all of Drakkens goons. After tossing them aside, she firmly grasped the hood that concealed her hair and pulled it back. Shego's long black hair dropped out, bouncing softly as it came to rest.

"I'm glad that you're safe." Kim replied, her face showing a bit of concern. "When I got your call for help, I almost thought that you and Drakken were just up to something again."

"I wish it was that simple, but it isn't."

"Is it true then?" Kim asked, sitting up, all the while reluctant to look Shego in the eyes.

"Yeah, Drakken is dead." Shego replied stoically.

"Care to fill me in?"

Shego took a deep breath, almost nervous, as she recounted the story, "I'm not sure how I can make this story short, but I'll try." Shego laughed. "Did you ever wonder how Drakken or any other villain you fought gets the weapons, or technology, or even man power for what they do?" Shego asked.

Kim remained quiet for a second, pondering the question, until she came up with her own answer, "I always assumed that Drakken would just rob a bank or something."

"Sure, but what about when we first start out?" Shego quickly replied. "Some of us are financially set, like Senor Senior, but the rest of us have to start somewhere, and that's where Omni comes in."

"And who is this Omni?" Kim asked.

Shego looked down at the ground and her eyes stared endlessly at the ground, "Omni is the one that runs everything. If we or anyone else for that matter, good or evil needs anything, he can provide it, so long as you pay him back. Anyone can rob a lab or a bank, but to get away with it, you need him backing you. Haven't you ever wondered why we just slip through the cracks of the justice system?"

"Yeah, I always wondered about that." Kim laughed.

"Omni runs everything. And I mean everything. When Drakken committed his first crime, any and every weapon used was provided by Omni. And I know that you're gonna be angry at me Kimmy, but even your father and mother have helped him."

"My parents would never help someone…" Kim quickly replied angrily, but was interrupted mid-sentence.

"Sorry to break it to you Kimmy, but your father's biggest contributor was Omni. Omni funds both sides, so long as he can use or sell whatever he funds." Shego replied.

"So why did Omni… you know… decide to have Drakken killed?" Kim asked.

"Being blunt, Drakken had borrowed a lot of technology and money from Omni. Drakkens last failed attempt at taking over the world was pretty much it. Omni wasn't making anything off of his failures."

"And why does he want you and me dead?"

"Omni wasn't too happy that I had failed in assisting Drakken. If there's one thing that Omni doesn't like its failure. As for you… you're the uncontrolled variable in his plans. And he doesn't like things that he has no influence over." Shego stood up and reached at her back; her fingers swatting at the zipper in vain. "A little help?" Shego smiled.

"Hmm? Oh!" Kim stood up and walked behind Shego, grabbing the zipper and slowly pulled it down. Just as every individual pair of teeth on the zipper came undone, Kim began to notice a fresh scar on Shego's back. "What happened to your back?" Kim asked.

"When Drakken and I were attacked a dark haired chick sliced me from behind when I wasn't looking."

"I think I went up against her, her name was Raven." Kim replied.

"I hope you beat her."

"Yeah and no… I thought I had defeated her, but as it turns out she survived an exploding plane only to be killed by Cyrus." Kim replied. "By the way, why are you dressed in that getup?" Kim asked.

"All of Drakkens men were under Omni's payroll. They were only helping Drakken because that's what they were ordered to do. Shortly after Omni appeared and personally killed Drakken, I made myself scarce during the fray." Shego smirked, pulling the outfit past her hips, revealing her totally nude body. Kim gasped and turned around. Kim blushed a little as she couldn't help but to peek over her shoulder as Shego bent over, searching a backpack for different clothes. Shego's firm legs seemed to stretch out forever as Kim followed them up to Shego's well toned butt.

"Sneaking a peek Kimmy?" Shego smiled deviously.

Embarrassed, Kim turned her head back around, looking coyly at something else, "Umm, no, I don't know what you're talking about." She replied. "So, umm, if you escaped, how do you know that Drakken is dead?" Kim asked, changing the subject.

"Well… " Shego frowned.

_Flashback…_

_Drakken ducked behind a large machine, his hands trembled uncontrollably as he pressed a few buttons on a small controller. He looked over at Shego, who was gritting her teeth angrily as they began taking heavy fire. After a few seconds, the controller beeped and lit up. A few panels on the ground popped open and three mechanical sentries climbed out. The machines were new and shiny; their red digital eyes scanned the room as bullets ricocheted off of their thick metal plating. Drakken came out from his hiding spot and began laughing manically as bullets zipped past him._

"_I'll teach you fools not to toy with me!" he barked._

"_Get down you idiot!" Shego yelled. She grabbed the Drakken by his forearm and pulled him down. Staring angrily at him, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She asked. Shego clenched her fists and walked out from behind their cover and began flailing green bursts of energy at the relentless attackers. Drakkens robotic sentries seemed to be pushing the droves of men back. The attackers quickly retreated into the shadows and all was quiet for a brief while._

"_Did we win?" Drakken asked. He peeked out from his hiding spot and slowly walked out. The robotic sentries scanned the shadows, remaining ever vigilant, when one of them quickly turned around and aimed its laser turret at the ceiling. A figure dressed in black dropped down and immediately cut the robot in half. Drakken let out a girlish cry and he jumped behind some debris. Shego reacted quickly and launched five blasts of green energy at the person, knocking them halfway across the room, suddenly Shego staggered forward. She cried out in pain and reached for her back, she looked at her hand and noticed her own blood on it. Shego grimaced at the other figure as she fired two more blasts of energy, but the other figure gracefully jumped into the air and dodged them. The mysterious figure removed the black mask they were wearing, revealing that they were female._

"_So you're the famous Shego. I thought you would be faster." The female named Raven laughed as she wiped the blood from her knife onto her outer thigh. "Eh, I guess it doesn't matter. Now Lorne!" she yelled. The figure that Shego had blasted with five bursts of energy had recovered and was back on his feet. _

"_Die!" He laughed, as he upholstered two small fully automatic machine pistols. He fired them madly at the two remaining sentries, strategically hitting them near their carelessly unprotected fuel supply. The two machines spun wildly around, flying high into the air, all the while firing their laser weapons everywhere, until they finally exploded. Shego jumped next to Drakken and let out a sigh of frustration._

"_What do we do now Dr.D?" She asked._

"_There's not much we can do, but YOU can get away. Shego, take the secret escape, I'll distract them for you." He ordered._

"_What about you?" _

"_I'll catch up, I've got an Ace up my sleeve." He smiled. Drakken reached into his pocket, pulling out a small ray gun. He stood up and began firing at the two figures as they began advancing on their location. Shego used that opportunity to make a run for it. She ran behind a large barrel marked "Radioactive" and pushed a small hidden button. A small panel behind her clicked and opened, wasting no time, she crawled to it and jumped in. Shego closed the small panel and stood up inside a small dimly lit room. There was a small monitor on a table, Shego turned it on. It was a monitor linked to a camera outside. The soft glow of the monitor shined on her face, after a short while the feed of what was happening outside came on. She could see and hear Drakken firing at the two attackers._

"_Give it up Drakken. You're out of ammo." Shouted Lorne._

"_All right, I give up. Take me to your boss." He snarled._

"_We're not taking you anywhere." Lorne smiled. "The boss (Omni) is here. Raven, call the boss." Lorne commanded. Raven nodded and she pressed a button on a communicator. Not a few seconds had passed and a large silhouette emerged from the shadows._

"_It's been a while Drakken." The figure said in a stoic voice. "You've single handedly tarnished my name and ruined the reputation of all of my weapons and tech." _

"_It wasn't my fault!" Drakken shouted. "It was that damn Kim Possible!" _

"_Don't worry about that red headed nuisance. She's no longer your concern." The figure replied. "You and your subordinate though, you've both failed too many times. You've managed to let my weapons and technology become destroyed or confiscated by the authorities possibly compromising everything that I've worked for."_

"_I can repay you!" Drakken pleaded as Lorne grabbed him by the back of his neck and squeezed it. Drakken fell to his knees._

"_It's too late for that. And you know my tolerance for failure." The figure stepped in front of Drakken. His hands hidden underneath a pair of leather gloves._

"_Don't kill me…" Drakken began to cry as the figure looked down at him. _

"_Die with some dignity…" The figure said in a cold tone. The boss reached into his coat and pulled out a razor sharp knife. Omni thrust the knife slowly into Drakkens chest. He pulled it out and thrust it back in, every time in a new spot, until a pool of blood surrounded Drakken. "Finish him off." _

_Lorne nodded, as he loaded a fresh clip into his machine pistol. He pulled back on the slide and Drakken turned his head, looking up at the emotionless face of Lorne. Almost pleading with his eyes, as he fell to his hands. The Doctor began coughing up blood, his lunges and spleen punctured. Lorne kicked Drakken, causing him to fall on his back._

"_Say goodnight…" Lorne smiled evilly as his finger pulled softly on the trigger. A steady burst of shots rang out. Each one hitting Drakken in the chest, until his heart finally stopped beating. _

"_Noooooo!" Shego screamed as she watched helplessly from the room._

"_Don't let Shego escape. If you fail me, I'll make sure that you both share Drakkens fate." Omni said coldly, as he sank back into the dark shadows. Lorne and Raven both looked around and noticed an oddly colored panel on the wall. Wasting no time, they both began firing relentlessly at the wall. Their gun fire breaking it away, piece by piece._

_End Flashback…_

"… after that, I ran from those two, both of them pursuing me, until I got a brief chance to call you." Shego said as she slid into her trademark outfit.

"Where can we find this, Omni?" Kim asked.

"One of his buildings isn't too far from here. The problem is that he already knows that we're headed there." Shego replied.

"I take it that by "we're" you mean me and you?" Kim asked.

"Is there something wrong with that Kimmy? Don't you trust me?"

"No, it's not that. I actually like the thought of "us" joining forces." Kim smiled.

"Yeah, I like the thought of "us"" Shego smirked. "We should get going. I have a car ready nearby." Kim shadowed Shego, following her to the car that she had hidden nearby. During the drive, Kim pulled out her communicator and called Wade, the screen flickered on and Wade appeared.

"Hey Wade, I need information on a person."

"What's his name?" Wade replied, as he spun around to the computer next to him.

"Someone named Omni."

"Okay, on it, lets see. Oh, wow." Wade said in a surprised tone.

"What did you find out?" Kim asked.

"Whoever this guy is he has a massive network of firewalls around his identity. I'm going to try to find a back door. This will take a minute." Wade worked quickly typing away, until finally he paused. The screen on the communicator suddenly became very distorted and Wade seemed to be speaking, but no sound was being broadcast.

"Wade? Can you hear me?" Kim asked. She pressed a few buttons on the communicator and turned a small dial, hoping to adjust the signal strength.

"Kim… " Wade could be heard saying, but the signal continued to break up, "…he's locked on to my location… I have to shut down, before… " and then nothing.

"Seems that Wade isn't gonna help you anymore Kimmy." Shego said nonchalantly as she drove.

A few hours had passed since Kim last spoke to Wade. Kim attempted many times to contact him, but there was no reply on the other end. The only thing that was able to change the mood during the whole car ride was the fact that they were nearing city limits. The buildings spanned to the heavens, but one stood out from the rest, it was the OmniCorp Building. It stretched higher than any of the others. It's top hidden amongst the clouds. What further revelations would Kim find out? All would soon be revealed.


	5. Chapter 5

Empire

Chapter 5

Breaking Point

Kim and Shego both marveled at the city as they came closer to it. The buildings spanned high into the heavens. The streets were bustling with life. Men and women dressed in business attire, going about their daily routines. Some were oblivious to every thing going on around them as they gazed into their handheld phones like zombies. Kim and Shego were officially in Trinity City. A city so technologically ahead that it was a nerd's wet dream. Both girls continually watched their surroundings, knowing that they were in enemy territory. Shego slowed down and parked the car in a nearby garage. They were only a few blocks away from the OmniCorp. Building and already they sensed that someone was watching them as they got out of the car.

"They're watching us Kimmy." Shego smiled, almost as if she were happy that they were being followed.

"Do you want to wait for them to spring out on us or should we get the drop on them?" Kim whispered.

"Oh, I'm a bit tired of being ambushed by them. I think that it's time that we turn the tables." Shego smirked. Kim and Shego both walked towards a nearby stairway and headed down to the basement. They pushed open the door and quickly ducked down behind a parked car a few feet away. Only a few seconds had passed and they could hear someone opening the door. Their steps echoed quietly and both girls looked at each other and nodded. Both of them sprang out from behind the car only to find that there was no one there.

"I could've sworn that there was someone there." Kim looked around hoping to find someone running away, but there was no one.

"Where'd they go?" Shego asked. "We heard them getting clo… ahh!" Shego cried out as some unseen force struck her. Kim watched as some invisible force lifted Shego up into the air and flung her at a nearby car, causing her to leave a large impression in it, and also setting off the car alarm. Kim could hear the footsteps drawing closer and closer, but she couldn't see anyone in front of her. Kim raised her arms up and readied herself, but the invisible person was already upon her. Kim was struck fiercely across the face and under the chin. Kim looked up, dazed, her vision blurry, as she attempted to stand back up. Just as she wobbled back up she felt a sharp pain in her side, almost as if she had been kicked, and she fell flat on her face.

"Who are you?" Kim muttered. The young girl slowly raised herself up, but felt a heavy weight pinning her down by her back.

"Get off of her!" Shego yelled as she fired a focused blast of energy directly over Kim. The blast struck something, as the mass of energy exploded in midair. Shego ran over to where Kim was lying and looked around. Something a few feet away caught her eye. There was a pool of water that was mysteriously rippling. "There you are…" Shego snarled as she fired multiple blasts at the unseen person. Within seconds of hitting it, electricity could be heard and seen snapping and crackling, revealing the silhouette of a female figure. Shego realized that Kim had passed out from the one sided fight. She stood up, walking over to the knocked out female. Shego knelt down and examined the mysterious female.

"Let's see what we got here." Shego smiled as she turned over the girl. The female was dressed in a shiny black outfit, almost skin tight, and wore a black mask with dark goggles. Shego grabbed the top of the mask and pulled it off, revealing a beautiful blonde haired girl. "Not bad looking." She smirked. Shego couldn't help but to notice that the material looked nearly identical to Kim's battle suit. The only difference was that this one was black. Just as Shego sat up the unconscious girl, she awoke, grabbing Shego tightly by the wrist.

"I knew that you couldn't resist…" The blonde girl smiled evilly, as a powerful surge of electricity ran into every inch of Shego's body. Her face twisted in pain as the electricity traveled up her spine and into her brain, rendering her paralyzed.

"Who are you…" Shego muttered as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Name is Nikki." She replied. Nikki effortlessly lifted Shego up off the ground and carried her over to where Kim was lying unconscious and dropped her down next to her. "Now you two pretty girls wait right here. I have to bring my car around. I can't drag your sorry asses all the way to my lab, now can I?" Nikki laughed as she ran towards the stairway.

_A few hours later…_

Kim awoke to the sounds of computers beeping and machine pistons pumping back and forth. Her eyes had difficulty focusing and all she could see were various devices hanging from the ceiling. Kim attempted to move, but she felt large metal restraints hugging her wrists, legs and torso. She attempted to slip out of the restraints, but with little success as most of her strength was still returning to her. Deciding to conserve as much of her strength as she could, Kim remained still, examining the room, which was coming into focus. As she looked around the scene looked all too nostalgic. It reminded her of the numerous villains that had captured her and held her captive. Something felt different this time around. Kim could hear the sound of an electric tool buzzing nearby, suddenly it stopped, and she could hear someone walking up behind her. Helpless, Kim looked around frantically, and tried once more to pull her wrists free, but failed.

"Stop wasting your energy…"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Kim demanded.

"I thought that you were gonna sleep through my whole procedure." Nikki walked in front of Kim and looked her in the eyes, all the while grinning. "But now that you're awake, I can have an audience!" she giggled. Nikki leaned in close to Kim and grabbed her by the hips, purposely tugging her by her pants, as she turned the large restraining table around.

"Wade?" Kim gasped. The young boy was strapped to an identical standing table. The expression on his face was that of a vegetative person. He stared blankly around the room, his head barely able to remain still for a second. "What did you do to him?" Kim yelled.

"Oh, don't worry so much about your friend. He isn't suffering anymore. At least I don't think he is." Nikki snickered. The young blonde girl walked over casually to Wade and turned his head around, revealing multiple holes that had been drilled into his skull. "Wanna see a vegetable cry?" Nikki smiled, as she picked up at large electric probe from a stainless steel table and slowly pushed it into Wades head. "Watch this…" She laughed. Nikki pressed a small button on the handle of the probe and sent a few volts of electricity into Wade's brain, causing him to sob and whimper uncontrollably.

"Kill… me…" Wade mumbled as tears rolled down his face.

"Oh, don't worry Wade, I'm almost done." Nikki pulled out the probe from Wades head and wiped it off on his shirt. She carefully placed the probe back on the table and examined the other tools. Her fingers brushed each one as she decided on which one to use, until finally she stopped at a large oddly shaped device.

"Stop!" Kim cried out, while still struggling to pull her self free from the metal restraints. "What are you going to do to him?" She asked, weeping uncontrollably.

"I'm going to be merciful and end his suffering. Problem is… I've decided to use the most agonizing way to end his miserable computer using life." Nikki leered. "Seeing as how you're a pretty smart girl, you probably already know what these are." Nikki brandished the odd looking tool. "But if you don't, shame on you." She giggled. "They're rib splitters…" Nikki grabbed a scalpel and cut Wades shirt off and then placed the splitter on his torso.

"Don't hurt Wade. I'll do anything!" Kim begged.

"Oh, you're going to do what I say in a few minutes, but first…" Nikki grabbed hold of the splitters and stood in front of Wade, obscuring him, as she began to pull hard on them. Wade began to writhe in pain, shortly before he began to scream, as his flesh was pulled apart and his ribs cracked and split under the extreme pressure. Nikki moved off to the side, grabbing a small white towel and wiping her hands clean. "I'll be right back, don't you go anywhere Kim." Nikki walked past Kim's line of sight and left her alone with Wade. The young boy stared down at his stomach as his organs gradually began to slide out.

"Hang on Wade. I'll get free and help you." Kim said in a helpless tone. She bit down on her lip as she pulled with all her might, breaking the skin on her wrists and hands, until finally she pried a hand free. Kim began to breathe faster and faster as the adrenaline began coursing through her entire body. She then grabbed hold of her other restrained wrist and pulled, screaming silently, as her blood trickled down her fingers and onto the floor. Finally free, she stopped for a second and looked around. She examined the restraint table that she was being held on, in hopes of finding some kind of release button. As Kim looked around, she noticed that the restraints on her ankles were far looser than the ones that were on her wrists. She twisted and wiggled her ankles back and forth until they slipped out. Kim had only scratched them up a bit, but they were in better shape then her hands and wrists. Time was running out for Wade, as his eyes became blank and glazed over. His blood pooling underneath him and almost reaching Kim's feet. She took a deep breath, sucking her stomach in, and pushed herself up, using the large metal restraint for leverage, until finally she was free.

"Hang on…" Kim rushed over to Wade, uncertain of how to help him, "What do I do?" Kim thought. She examined the large table and found the release button hidden behind it. Kim pressed the wrist restraints, freeing Wade's hands, and walked back in front of him. She grabbed his hand, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay, when she noticed that they were icy cold. She quietly leaned in close and realized that Wade had finally died. The young boy stared blankly at Kim, his eyes pale and empty, and his body cold as ice. Kim slowly backed away, her feet squished with every step, as she walked in Wades blood. The young girl walked to a nearby desk and rested near it. Wade's expression was burned into her mind. She felt vulnerable and inadequate, not having been able to save her long time friend. Kim wiped the tears from her face and she looked around the room. She realized that Shego was no where in sight, what could have become of her circumstantial friend? As she examined her surroundings, she noticed a few security monitors overhead and could clearly see Nikki walking through a hall with two large men in black suits. Almost like the ones that Shego had described attacked her and Drakken. Kim looked back at Wade and her sad, hopeless frown, suddenly became an angry scowl. She found herself walking over to the table in which Nikki kept all her instruments of death.

Something inside of Kim snapped. A feeling of unbridled anger pulsed through her blood, it felt familiar. Her mind became overwhelmed with images of Lorne dying at her hands when she threw his knife at him. Kim placed her hands on each tool, feeling the sleek, soft polished metal implements. Until she found her hand stopping at a small scalpel-like instrument, her fingers grazed the top of the handle, until she picked it up. Kim walked over quietly to the only door in the large room and waited off to the side of it. Her fingers caressed the soft handle, when she could hear a set of footsteps getting closer and closer. Kim's eyes became focused on the large sliding door as the footsteps stopped. Kim's heart stopped when the door slid open, and she could see three people walking through, their eyes hadn't realized that she wasn't restrained anymore, until she moved in front of them. Kim could hear each one of their heartbeats as she raised her hand up and sliced across one of the men's throat. The first man froze, reaching for his neck. The young heroine casually walked in front of the second man, just as he reached into his jacket for his weapon, Kim swiftly cut vertically. The man's shirt and jacket split open and his stomach burst, spilling his intestines out as he staggered backwards, shocked.

"You're gonna pay for killing Wade." Her tone cold and focused, as Nikki dodged the blade in Kim's hand and swiftly kicked the disemboweled man in front of Kim.

"I was secretly hoping that you'd break free." Nikki smiled as she retreated into the long hallway. The young blonde girl ran quickly through the hall, looking back, making sure that Kim could see where she was going, and stopped at a nearby room. She entered it quickly and disappeared inside.

Kim watched Nikki run away and waited a second before pursuing her. She waited patiently for the two men to die. Her eyes remained unblinking as the two men crawled on the ground, quietly pleading for help. The only mercy that Kim was able to give them was a quick death. She reached into one of their jackets, pulling out a small handgun. Kim gently placed the blade on the ground as she cocked the gun and aimed it at one of them. Her finger softly pulled on the trigger, firing one shot, and hitting the disemboweled man in between his eyes, killing him instantly. The second man attempted to reach into his coat, but Kim grabbed his wrist and wrenched it away. She looked him in the eyes and shoved the gun into his mouth and fired two shots. The top of his head popped and a few pieces of his brain spattered on the ceiling. Kim placed the gun next to the dead man and she retrieved her blade and stood back up. Kim walked quickly through the hall, knowing exactly where Nikki ran, and stopped in front of the room. She knew in the back of her head that Nikki was probably waiting in there with some elaborate trap, but she didn't care anymore. Kim kicked the door open and walked inside.

Nikki stood a few feet away from Kim. The young villainess was wearing her black outfit. "Omni warned me that under extreme circumstances, a young innocent girl like you could instantly turn into a killer. I'm okay with that… I've been watching you since you first came to our attention. I watched you save the world over and over, but today is different. The world isn't in danger and you aren't fighting some cartoon villain." Nikki grabbed a hold of her silky blonde hair and tied it into a ponytail, readying herself for combat. "If you beat me today, I'll tell you where your friend, Shego, is… If you fail, well, you die. Are you ready?" Nikki asked.

Kim cast away her blade and she got into an offensive position. Her fists tightened and knuckles cracked as she scanned her surroundings. There were a few large machines, cutting thin sheets of metal. It seemed that they were in a weapon assembly room. Kim was comfortable with this kind of environment and she smiled, "I'm ready. I hope you're ready to die."

Both girls ran at each other, their fists striking the other square in the face. Kim punched Nikki in the temple, stunning the girl, and struck her once more in the jaw. Nikki kneed Kim in the ribs and fractured one of them, as she moved back, trying to keep a small amount of space in between them. Nikki leered evilly as she pressed a button on her sleeve. The black battle suit began to glow faintly and Nikki became empowered, the suit enhanced her strength and agility. She ran over to Kim and kicked her in the fractured rib, cracking it further. Kim attempted to counter, but found her fist stopped in midair, Nikki wrenched Kim's arm behind her and pulled up on it. Kim screamed in agony, she could feel her arm literally coming out of its socket. Acting quickly, Kim elbowed Nikki in the face, breaking her nose.

"You little cunt…" Nikki growled, while she wiped the steady flow of blood from under her nose. "I'm gonna fucking tear you apart…" Nikki lunged at Kim and grabbed her by her hair. She pulled on it and began to spin Kim around the large room, lifting her off the ground and let her go. Kim was thrown across the room and crashed into a large press machine. Kim struggled to stand back up, her body shook as she somehow managed to get back on her feet. Kim knew that Nikki had the advantage since she was wearing an enhanced battle suit.

"I have to short her suit…" Kim thought to herself. She looked behind Nikki and noticed a large machine charging the battery packs to some of the pulse rifles being built. She darted at Nikki and attempted to kick her, but Nikki's suit enabled her to effortlessly dodge the attack. Kim landed directly behind her and acting quickly she grabbed hold of a large cable that was pumping energy into the machine. Kim pulled hard on the cable, tearing it out of its base, and turned around jamming it into Nikki's spine before she could turn around and react.

"Aargh!" Nikki screamed in agony as thousands of volts surged through the suit, causing her body to spasm violently. Kim pushed Nikki into the large machine building the pulse rifles. A large mechanical arm grabbed hold of Nikki's throat and lifted her up, placing her on a large conveyor belt. Kim wiped the blood from her face and followed Nikki as the conveyor belt began moving towards a large press. The machine slammed down with one thousands pounds of pressure, flattening thick metal plate with ease. Kim looked at Nikki, who lay there helpless, and pressed the halt button on the machine.

"If you hadn't killed Wade, I wouldn't be doing this… do you know that?" Kim muttered as she released the halt button. "What did you do to Shego?" Kim asked, as she continued following Nikki.

Nikki laughed to herself as she turned her head to face Kim, "She's on her way to see Omni. He personally wants to decide her fate."

"How long ago was this?" Kim asked.

"A short while ago. Some of Omni's muscle are transporting her, they weren't in any hurry, since they, ironically, thought I was gonna beat you." Nikki attempted to lift her arms, but found that her spine had taken serious damage. "Omni warned me that you would beat me, I doubted him. I told him that I wouldn't toy with you like every other person you've gone up against, but look at me now."

"I guess this is the end of the line for you." Kim said hesitantly. The large machine became louder and louder. It lifted its large heavy weight high up into the air, its shadow looming over Nikki's legs with every second.

"I guess it is…" Nikki smiled and closed her eyes as her legs were literally under the press. "Go two blocks north from here… you can cut them off… and Kim…" Nikki whispered as the weight seemed to freeze over her. "The world you know is a lie." The large press came down with a loud "whoosh' crushing Nikki's entire body. Kim looked away as the press slowly rose back up. The sounds of cracking bones and meat falling back down to the conveyor belt seemed to haunt Kim.

"I never wanted it to come to this…" Kim said to herself as she turned around and began to make her way out of the complex. She ran through the brightly lit corridors and ran up a few flights of stairs, until she finally came to an exit. Kim burst through the door and headed north as quickly as she could. She was too late for Wade, but maybe there was still hope for Shego.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Entwined

(Content in Chapter – Sexual situations)

Kim ran across the streets, avoiding cars, and sharply turning a corner. A few yards away a black van was at a stop light. She easily recognized the men inside. They were the same cookie cutter suited men that she had met before. Kim walked casually in front of the vehicle and turned to the driver side. She punched the glass, shattering it, and grabbed the driver by the collar and pulled him out. Kim slammed the man on his back and stomped hard on his throat. The feeling of his throat being crushed under her foot sent a strangely pleasant feeling through her body. She looked inside the van and noticed that the second man was dialing his phone. Quickly, Kim pulled open the door and threw herself at the man, literally pushing him into the passenger side door, breaking it off. He cringed in pain and Kim stood up coolly and looked down at him. Her eyes were empty as she picked up the broken door and smashed it over his head, hitting him repeatedly until a pool of blood formed under his head. Kim dropped the door on his body and looked inside the van. Shego was unconscious and restrained in a special straight jacket. Kim looked around and made sure that no one was watching as she pulled Shego out and tossed her over her shoulder. Kim looked around and noticed that the second floor of an office building was vacant. She gently placed Shego down and leapt high onto the fire escape, lowering it, and returning for her.

Kim was in luck, as the window was unlocked. She placed her hands on the glass and carefully pushed it up, opening it. Once inside, she checked that the main door was secure and brought Shego inside. Shutting the window quietly, the world outside seemed to become a distant whisper. It wouldn't be long before someone realized that the men were late and send in a team to find them. Luckily, Kim knew that most henchmen were fairly dim and wouldn't figure out where they were, for now, they were finally safe. Kim walked over to Shego, whom she had placed carefully on the ground, and knelt down beside her. She examined the strange restraint jacket and looked for a means to remove it, once finding it she began to undo the jacket by unbuckling every strap. Kim ever so gently slid her hand inside of the collar, moving past Shego's breasts, and pulled up on it. The jacket slid slowly off, barely disturbing Shego, until it was finally off. Kim found herself staring at Shego's body, her hand moving slowly to her, what was this strange warm feeling, she thought to herself as she began to run her fingers through Shego's black hair. Was she attracted to the girl that had made her high school years a pain? Kim could feel her heart pounding as she dared to softly place her hand on Shego's breast. Oblivious for a few seconds, Kim realized that she had somehow managed to pull down Shego's outfit below her shoulder. Shego's breasts were almost exposed and Kim couldn't fight the urge to pull the remainder of the outfit down.

"What am I doing" Kim whispered quietly to herself.

"Yeah, what are you doing Kimmy?" Shego asked.

Startled, Kim gasped, and fell on her butt, not even sure to explain what she was doing to the unconscious girl. Shego sat up partially and smiled, taking Kim's hand and holding it tightly. "Heh, I didn't mean to startle you. I would've let you do what you wanted to, but I figured I wanted to be awake to enjoy it." Shego laughed.

"How long were you awake?" Kim asked blushingly.

Smiling deviously, Shego simply responded, "Long enough to enjoy you playing with my hair. By the way, where are we? Last thing I remember, I got my ass handed to me in the garage."

"We both got beat by that person, her name was Nikki." Kim replied, looking away, still ashamed of her actions.

"Oh, I take it that you beat her?"

"Yeah, she's not gonna bother us anymore."

"That's good… so… umm… why'd you stop?" Shego smiled.

"Stop what? Oh…" Kim turned a beet red as she realized that Shego had placed her hand on her breast. "We really shouldn't." Kim said in a nervous tone.

"Wow…" Shego said surprised.

"What?"

"I never thought I'd see the day when the famous Kim Possible would lie straight out, shame on you Kimmy." Shego grinned. She leaned in close and brought her lips to Kim's ear. "This is why being bad is so much more fun." She whispered as one of her hands found its way underneath Kim's shirt. Kim removed her hand from Shego's breast and wrapped it around Shego's back, pulling her close and kissing her on the lips. "I never knew that something so bad for me could taste so sweet…" Kim whispered as she pulled her lips away.

"I was thinking the same thing." Shego smirked. The young villainess began to nip at the side of Kim's next, sending chills down the redheaded girls back. "Had I known that this is what it took to have you at my mercy…" Shego paused, as she looked Kim in the eyes, "… I would've done it a long time ago"

The two girls kissed on another on the lips. Their bodies almost wrapped around the other as they rolled around on the ground. Both losing more and more clothing with every passing minute. Shego rolled on top of Kim and began kissing her on top of her breast. Her lips nipping playfully at her nipples, making her every inch sensitive to the touch. Shego gently cupped both of Kim's breasts, as she sat up on her, and softly squeezed them with her hands. Kim arched her back, moaning, and biting her lip in excitement. She then placed her fingers around Kim's nipples, tenderly pinching them and pulling on them. Shego moved her hands further down, feeling Kim's every curve, and stopping at her lower abdomen, until she was below her naval.

"We should really stop… "Kim said hesitantly, while moaning under her breath.

"Why? We're safe now aren't we?" Shego whispered as she grabbed Kim's slender soft legs and pulled off her pants, quickly placing her legs over her shoulders. She then resumed what she was doing and smiled as she realized that Kim wasn't wearing any panties. "Going commando?" Shego giggled.

Kim blushed and replied, "Yeah, panties are a bit restrictive when you're fighting evil." Shego smiled and began kissing Kim's inner thigh, sending chills down her back. Her lips pressing softly on her skin, until they were finally in between her legs. Shego slowly placed her mouth on Kim's slit. Shego began to lick her slowly and pressing the tip of her tongue firmly on Kim's clit, causing her to gasp every time. The raven haired Shego teasingly circling her tongue around Kim's clit. Kim sat up slightly and looked down at Shego.

"No fair…" She panted.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want you to have all the fun…" Kim playfully pushed Shego on her back, quickly, and almost literally ripping off her outfit, as she positioned herself over the raven haired girl. Kim pulled Shego on her side, standing her leg up, and wet her index and middle finger. She then placed her wet fingers on Shego's clit and began to rub it softly. Their hearts raced as they both felt their bodies shivering with sheer pleasure. Kim carefully spread Shego's lips apart and slid her tongue deep inside. It moved back and forth as Kim's mouth gently rested above it.

"Don't stop…" Shego gasped as Kim let the top of her tongue press firmly on her clit. Both girls found their tongues too busy to speak. Their bodies growing hotter and hotter. Shego grabbed Kim's perfect butt and squeezed it, pushing her tongue even deeper into her, causing Kim to let out a loud moan.

"I'm so close…" Kim's body surged with ecstasy, her toes curled, and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. "I'm gonna cuu..." Kim moaned silently. Shego slowly pulled her mouth away from Kim, leaving her trembling. Kim breathed deeply as she playfully pushed Shego on her back. Not wasting a second, Kim licked at Shego's wet pussy and carefully slid two fingers inside of her, pressing her finger on a hidden ridge inside of her. Shego cried out in pleasure, the spot was sensitive to the touch, as Kim carefully rubbed it.

"Cum for me…" Kim asked, as she licked her clit faster. "I want to hear you…" she pulled Shego closer as she flicked the tip of her tongue on Shego's clit. Shego moaned, biting her lip, and tensing up, gasping. Kim reached with her other hand for Shego's breast and squeezed it, pinching her nipple.

"Oh my god Kim… I'm so close…" Shego buried her fingers into the ground, her nails scratching a thin layer off, until she felt lightheaded. Shego cried out Kim's name as she climaxed.

_A while later…._

Kim and Shego both rested naked on the floor, facing each other, their arms draped around the other. Kim and Shego tenderly kissed each other and looked the other in the eyes. The world and its problems didn't seem to matter to them both as they held each others hands.

"What happens once we get to the OmniCorp Building?" Kim asked.

"We beat anyone that gets in our way, until we finally get to Omni." Shego replied hesitantly.

"Sounds easy."

"I hope it is." Shego smirked. "I guess we should get dressed."

Kim stood up and looked around. She smiled and looked down at Shego, as she extended her hand to her. "Yeah, but first, we should take a shower…"

"Shower?"

"Yeah, a shower… we'll leave afterwards…" Kim took Shego by the hand and led her to a nearby door. Kim had quickly explored the interior of the room, and found that it was equipped with a large bathroom. Kim pushed the door open and turned the light on. She then pulled Shego inside and shut the door. Both girls could be heard giggling inside as the water was turned on.


	7. Chapter 7

Empire

Chapter 7

Revalations

Authors Note: A few minor revisions have been made as of 10/9/2010

Kim and Shego both geared up and made their way out of the vacant office. They left through the same way that Kim had originally gone through, the fire escape, and jumped down below. The streets seemed eerily quiet as they made their way to the OmniCorp. Building, which was only a few blocks away. The building loomed ominously over the other buildings, casting a dark shadow on them. Shego stopped dead and put her arm out, stopping Kim from going any further.

"Something doesn't feel right." Shego whispered.

"Yeah, for starters, you'd think the street would be bustling with people, but it's like a ghost town." Kim looked up into the nearby buildings, but it didn't seem like a trap, it was just quiet. The two continued on their way, only on rare occasion seeing one or two people on the opposite side of the street, but they would disappear just as quickly as they appeared. It only took them twenty minutes to arrive at the OmniCorp building. The massive skyscraper looked menacing as they approached it. The exterior was highly reflective chrome like metal. Kim and Shego stood in front of the main entrance to the building, uncertain of what to expect as they grabbed hold of the handle and pulled it open. A gust of cold air escaped from the building, sending a chill down their backs, as they set foot inside.

"Welcome to OmniCorp." A young girl sitting behind a large desk smiled, as she greeted them. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

Shego looked around the interior and noticed that there were no guards in sight and that the stairs required a key card, as did the elevators. She approached the desk quickly and leaned over in a threatening manner and looked the receptionist in the eyes. "We're here to see Omni."

"I see. You must be Shego. And your friend is Kim Possible. is expecting the both of you. You'll need these temporary key cards to access the elevator. You'll want to go to floor 174." The girl smiled, as she retrieved a card from her desk and handed it to Shego. Kim and Shego looked at the young receptionist, almost perplexed, but walked cautiously over to the elevator. Shego examined the card and noticed that it had a large magnetic strip on it; she placed it near the call panel and watched as the numbers on the elevator drew closer to the ground floor. The elevator came to a stop and the highly polished metal doors opened. Inside was a familiar face to both Shego and Kim.

"Hello … Shego…" A finely dressed man politely held the elevator door for them. His Spanish enunciation unmistakable, it was Senior Sr. He smiled politely as he extended his arm for them to enter. "We can't keep him waiting."

"What are you doing here?" Shego scowled.

"Come inside, I'll explain on the way up."

Both Kim and Shego uneasily entered the elevator and watched as the door shut. The wealthy gentleman adjusted his suit and turned to face them as he instinctively pressed the two buttons simultaneously.

"So what are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"Well, to tell you that, I have to tell you a story."

"Go for it, we have time." Shego grimaced angrily.

"Very well." Senor Senior Sr. replied in a casual tone. "A very long time ago, there was a young man. You may have already heard his name… This young man, Omni was just like you , but no matter how long and hard he fought, he could never quite fully stamp out the bad guys."

"Wait…" Kim paused, "What do you mean, like me? He can't be like me, not with the things we've been through."

"Very true, may I finish?" Senor Senior Sr. frowned, almost angry that he was interrupted. "It's true. Omni was a regular person just like you. He went up against many villains in HIS time, but all that changed when he went up against his mentor. He battled his mentor and sadly killed him in the process. For a few days he mourned the death of his mentor, but realized that the sin that he had committed brought peace, even if for a brief while."

"So he became a villain?" Shego scoffed.

"Yes and no. He realized something much deeper than how to bring peace to the world. He figured out how to keep order. He sought out the most powerful of villains, ultimately finding a villain attempting to gain immortality, and killed him by casting him into a vat of sulfuric acid. That day, Omni began taking steps to secure his limited life and becoming the man that would rule the world." Senor Senior Sr. shouted.

"That's not possible. One person could never rule the world. Everyone would know." Kim replied.

"Oh, but it is possible. When Omni defeated his mentor, he discovered the cache of weapons and stolen money that his mentor had accumulated through the years and took it. With that he slowly began his empire. He funded companies to research weapons, new pharmaceuticals, space technologies, land clearing… pretty much everything. From there, he was the man running everything from behind the scenes."

"Then why harm people?" Kim asked.

"Because if there weren't chaos, disorder and madness in this world, then the scales of balance would fail. Tell me , did you know that your parents are both employed by him?" Senor Senior Sr. boldly asked.

"That's a lie! They would never work for someone like him!" Kim screamed.

"Kimmy, relax." Shego got in between her and Senor Senior Sr. and calmed her.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but the research that your father does, it's all funded by Omni, and the hospital that your mother works for, it was built by a sister company of OmniCorp. If it wasn't for the villains that Omni oversees, then there wouldn't be a need for the people that police them. The destruction and chaos that we create is needed."

"That isn't true! Why would someone want chaos and death?" Kim asked as the tears in her eyes welled up.

"Because life is more complicated than you think. Omni just happened to figure out how to run everything. He is the world's greatest hero and villain." Senor Senior Sr. paused as the elevator stopped on the 170th floor. "This is where you get off . I hope you make it to the top." Senor Senior Sr. quickly covered his eyes as a bright flash blinded both of the girls. He pushed Kim out of the elevator and waved goodbye as the door shut in front of him and a stunned Shego.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bittersweet and Closer to Heaven

Kim rubbed her eyes hard and waited for them to adjust. Everything appeared white, but her sight was gradually returning. She felt around and felt the elevator door, her hand could feel the gentle vibrations of the elevator going up, but couldn't pry apart the door. A few seconds had passed and her sight returned. she realized that she was in a large room filled with empty desks and cubicles. Something was off, she could hear something moving about, but couldn't see them. She began to cautiously walk past the empty desks. Papers were strewn all over the floor and the monitors were still brightly lit, it looked like everyone was cleared out, but why? Kim came to a halt, as something darted past her blind spot, and she stood her ground.

"Who's there?" She asked. "I know you're there, you might as well come out and show yourself." Kim looked around angrily.

"Seems I get another chance to kill you." A familiar voice laughed.

Kim gasped and looked around, she could see something dark running past her, but she couldn't turn in time to find out. "Who are you!" she screamed. Kim froze in place as a strange distortion in the air began to move towards her. The person was using stealth technology. "Show your face!" Kim yelled as she watched the ripple moved closer.

"How quickly you forget the sound of my voice. Don't worry, you'll remember me in a second you monster." The strange distortion began to snap and crackle as small lighting shot from it. It was only a matter of seconds after that a female figure dressed in a black battle suit appeared.

"Nikki!" Kim gasped. "But you're dead!"

Nikki laughed hysterically. Her smile went from ear to ear, as she replied, "Yeah, you did kill me you bitch, but funny story… You know those shitty clones that Drakken used a while back. Well, that technology was developed by Omni and he had me brought back a few minutes ago. His cleanup crew found my body, or whatever was left of it, and salvaged my DNA and here I am. God bless Omni, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here. And this time around, I'm gonna make you beg for me to kill you, just like I did your porky little friend Wade." Nikki deactivated the augmenting powers in her suit and put two sets of brass knuckles on.

"We don't have to do this…" Kim walked back a few steps, looking around for a weapon or something, "You already have a new lease on life, why would you want to throw it away?" Kim asked. Off in the distance there was a letter opener, Kim knew that Nikki was out for blood and the only way to stop a person like her was to kill her again. Nikki kicked a desk hair out of the way, sending it flying at Kim. She ducked down and avoided it as it flew over her head. "I guess there's no way to talk you out of this?" Kim asked.

"No. There isn't. And after finding out how sweet you are for Shego, I'm gonna have me some fun with you before you die." Nikki scowled evilly.

"How did you…" Kim muttered.

"Omni has satellites watching from above and people on the ground that just spy on people. He was keeping tabs on you from the second you killed his first assassin." Nikki licked her lips in anticipation "But enough talk…" She ran at Kim and began striking the young red headed heroine in the ribs. Kim screamed in pain, she attempted to counter every attack, but just couldn't keep up with Nikki. Her suit was probably still amplifying her strength to some extent, because every successful attack felt like it was breaking every rib in her body. Kim swung her fists, but found Nikki's forearm stopping them. Nikki would simply strike her in the ribs again. Kim flipped backwards and attempted to make a run for the small letter opener, but staggered to her knees. She began spitting up blood and realized that she was losing the fight. Kim could feel the room spinning as she clenched her bruised side.

"Stop running and fight me you little bitch." Nikki snarled. Kim walked a few steps and collapsed next to the letter opener. She crawled on top of it and grabbed it tightly before Nikki could see her. "Oh, God, seeing you on the ground all bloody is making me so wet." Nikki began to run her hands on her body, touching herself, and then looked back at Kim.

"You're sick." Kim readied the small blade, holding it tightly, and concealing it. Nikki walked over to Kim and grabbed her by the ankle, dragging her across the scattered office debris. Kim struggled, trying to free herself from Nikki, all the while trying not to lose the hidden weapon as her body weakened. Nikki released her ankle and stopped at a large desk. She swept her arm across it, knocking everything off of it. Kim attempted to stand back up, but almost immediately she felt a swift kick strike her on the center of her spine, knocking her back down. Nikki grabbed Kim by the hair, pulling her up on her feet, and grabbing her throat with the other hand. She slammed Kim onto the desk and held her down by the throat. Nikki grinned as she ran her other hand on Kim's body, stopping at her breasts and squeezing them hard.

"You naughty girl!" Nikki frowned. She noticed Kim concealing the letter opener and attempted to pry it from her hand. The two girls struggled and Kim pulled her wrist free and slashed Nikki across the cheek with the blade. "You bitch!" Nikki smacked the blade from Kim's hand and grabbed her by the collar and raised her up, slamming her head a few times on the desk. Kim searched the desk with her hands, but couldn't find anything nearby to grab, so she placed her hands on Nikki's sides and pushed her fingers deep into the girl. Nikki raised one of her arms and punched Kim in the face, leaving a red impression on her cheek.

"Do you really think that I'm gonna go easy on you? Especially after you already killed me once!" Nikki yelled. She struck Kim in the face once again and restrained both of Kim's wrists down on the desk. Nikki brought her lips to Kim's ear and she playfully nipped at her ear. "I've decided that I'm gonna take my time with you. I'm gonna savor every inch of you."

"Get off of me!" Kim yelled. Summoning every once of strength she could muster, Kim pulled her wrists free and she pushed Nikki off of her. The villainess was thrown backwards, but she landed on her two feet with ease. "There's got to be some way to beat her." Kim thought to herself. She looked around the room once again, the small blade was too far to reach, but something caught her eye. There was a computer that Nikki had swept off the desk. Kim flipped backwards and landed near the broken monitor, quickly grabbing the cord and yanking it out. Nikki leapt into the air, aiming her heel at Kim, but missed as Kim rolled out of the way and snuck behind Nikki. She immediately wrapped each end of the cord around her hands tightly and brought them down in front of Nikki's head. Kim pulled hard on the thick computer cord, catching Nikki's neck, and began to strangle her.

"No!" Nikki slipped her fingers under the thick cord as it began to tighten. She struggled fiercely as Kim pulled even harder on the cord. The battle suit reacted automatically and sent a surge of extra power into Nikki's limbs. She gritted her teeth and slipped her hand under the cord, her fingers wrapped around the cord, and she screamed as she tore it apart. Nikki gasped for air as she turned to face Kim and kicked the red headed heroine in the stomach, sending her flying across the room. Kim crashed through nine cubicle walls and collapsed as she tried to get back on her feet.

"I'm not gonna give up." Kim struggled to stand back up and she spat out a bit of gore. Her body was weakening and this fight wasn't as easy as it was the first time. There didn't seem to be anything useful in the room. And the battle suit that Nikki was wearing was giving her the edge. Just as things were looking bleak, Kim noticed something off to the side, the circuit breaker. She ran to the breaker and Nikki noticed where she was headed and attempted to cut her off, but Kim smashed her fist into the breakers and took a large shock. The lights in the large floor flickered until they finally died. Kim crawled on the floor and her body trembled from the massive shock.

"Where are you!" Nikki shouted. She walked around blindly, smashing desks and throwing others, hoping to find Kim.

Kim remained quite for a few seconds, catching her breath. She could hear Nikki stumbling around in the dark. The young red head slowly began to stand up, when she noticed something; Nikki's battle suit was emanating a faint glow. The energy that was being distributed to Nikki's arms and legs was being sent through thin strips of embedded wires. They made her look like a glowing stick figure in the dark. Kim had found the edge that she needed. She took a deep breath and leapt into the air, her heel aimed directly at the glowing target. She landed a powerful kick directly at Nikki's spine, whipping her neck back, and sending her onto her face. Kim wasted no time and grabbed, what she figured to be, a computer monitor and smashed it on Nikki's head. The monitor exploded, its glass buried itself into Nikki's head and neck. Kim turned a stunned Nikki around, made a tight fist, and punched her repeatedly. She could feel her nose break with the first impact, every other strike made an unsettling crunch under Kim's fist. Nikki attempted to fight back, but swung blindly, missing every time. Her suit gave her enhanced strength and even stealth, but it didn't give her night vision. Kim battered her opponent in the dark. Her eyes were spared the sight of Nikki bleeding profusely from her nose, mouth and even eyes. Kim couldn't stop, her body had lost control, and her fists were crying out for more blood.

"I give…" coughed Nikki, her hands raised up in the dark, pleading for mercy, but Kim only paused for a second to lower her fist and punch the girls ribs. Nikki felt something strange coming over her as her body trembled. A tear began to run down her face, but who would see it in the dark she thought. Nikki could hear a continuous ringing in her head; it grew louder as Kim wailed on her. She knew that the room was pitch-black, but for some strange reason, there was a light in front of her. Her body felt light and her body stopped hurting.

"I can't forgive you for killing Wade… ever…" Kim whispered as she pushed Nikki away. The villain's cold body fell dead and Kim looked down at the faint glowing outline of her foe. Was this what she had become, a killer like Nikki and the others? Kim felt around the room, feeling the remaining desks, until she found the wall. Her hand followed the wall until she found a large door. It was the emergency escape. She pushed open the door and her eyes became blinded by the bright light coming from the stair well. There was no more turning back as she let go of the door and looked up. Heaven wasn't too far away now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Of Gods and Men

Authors Note: A few corrections have been made as of 10/9/2010

The stairwell was quiet and no one stood in Kim's way. It all seemed too easy, but she knew that nothing was ever that easy. Kim set foot on the final floor and stared at the steel doors in front of her. They looked cold and uninviting, but Kim took one final deep breath and pushed them open. Her eye's widened at what awaited her inside. There were countless bodies of guards, each bloody, or limbless, unconscious or dead. The smell of gun powder filled the air, as did the thick scent of blood. What had transpired here Kim thought to her self. She walked cautiously into the room, its beautiful decorative marble pillars were caked with blood and the bodies of guards were slumped next to them. The further Kim walked, the more chaos she encountered. There were bodies that were still smoldering from energy blasts, their torsos burnt to a crisp, or their faces charred and blackened. Kim stopped for a second and turned over one of the dead, searching the interior of his jacket, and found what she was looking for. She carefully pulled out an unfired handgun and ejected the clip, checking that it was still full. Kim closed her eyes and hesitantly tucked the gun underneath her pants, concealing it with her shirt, and continued walking further into the room.

"Kim…" A weak voice called out. Kim looked around and threaded quietly until she found Shego.

"Shego!" Kim cried. Her long time nemesis and new found friend was covered in dry blood. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Shego raised her hand and gently touched Kim's cheek. Her eyes looked deeply into hers as she did once before and smiled. "I didn't think that you'd make it up here." Shego slowly shut her eyes and began to move her lips as if still speaking.

"Shego…" Kim shook her friend tried to keep her from shutting her eyes completely. "Don't die on me… you can't." She pleaded.

"Kimmy…" Shego muttered "…he has powers like mine… stronger than mine…"

"Stay with me…" Kim begged, still shaking Shego gently, "I can't lose you… I-I love you." Kim cried.

"I'm so tired…" Shego whispered as a tear ran down her face. "I love you too…"

Kim held Shego tightly as her long time foe and friend died in her arms. Kim felt empty inside, as if her soul had followed Shego. But her sorrow was brief, as she could hear footsteps nearby.

"She fought valiantly, but I'm afraid that the human body can only take so much punishment before expiring." A voice coldly echoed. "I do admire the fight she had, but it was her time."  
Kim could feel her heart pounding, her blood boiled with rage and she gently let Shego go. "Where are you? You coward…" Kim looked around the large room and could see a black shadow moving about behind the blood stained pillars.

"I have a proposition for you…" the voice replied. "…I want you to join me. I need someone strong, intelligent and intrepid as you."

"I'll never join a monster like you. You're truly diluted if you think what you do is for the better of man." Kim sneered.

"Shego told me that you would say that, but I expected nothing less. After all, you're the hero. And as the hero we're destined to collide. I've already predicted two outcomes, but there's only one that I know for sure will happen…"

"And you're going to tell me?" Kim asked.

"No… I'm going to let it play out and find out if I'm wrong." Omni stepped out from behind the bloody pillars and faced Kim. He was an ordinary looking guy, he wore black dress pants, but had either removed or lost his shirt fighting Shego. His chest and stomach was covered in old scars and a few new ones. His eyes stared back at Kim's as he stepped over his dead guards. "I want to give you the opportunity to reconsider… please join me, we can make this world a better place."

"Never"

"So be it. I have an overseer watching us. My empire will not fall…" Omni stopped next to a pillar and wrapped his arms around it, pulling hard on it, breaking it off. He swung the large marble pillar, with ease, like a bat, and narrowly hit Kim as she flipped backwards. Kim landed next to the body of another dead guard and noticed him still clenching a small grenade like device and there was one more next to him. She pried it from his hand, and grabbed the other, as Omni took another swing at her and tossed it at his face. The device beeped for a second and exploded with a bright flash and thunderous sound. The large pillar cracked and broke into pieces and Omni staggered back, clenching his face. Kim leapt towards Omni and swept him off his feet, but Omni rolled out of the way as she missed him with a powerful stomp. He jumped back on his feet and took a mighty swing at Kim with his fists. The massive blow catapulted Kim across the floor and she came to a stop at a pillar. Omni reached down and pulled a knife from the hand of a dead guard and approached Kim as she slowly stood back up.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way." He said as he flipped the knife, point down, and raised it high up.

"I am too…" Kim whispered. She reached under her shirt and fired the gun that she had concealed. The empty shell casings flew past Omni's face until the cartridge was finally empty. Every bullet had been fired directly into his heart. Omni looked her deep in the eyes and grinned.

"You're just like me in the end…" Omni plunged the knife into the pillar, next to Kim's head, and he took one step back. "But this isn't how it ends, not yet at least." Omni clenched his fist, and a bright red energy flowed all around it. The energy looked just like Shego's. He launched a blast of red energy at Kim, and she moved out of the way, as it struck the pillar, burning a clean hole into it. "You're just like me and I'm just like them" Omni laughed.

Kim crawled behind a pillar and peeked out. Omni fired another blast, hitting the top part of the pillar, and Kim rolled out from behind it. She threw the gun at Omni, but he caught it and melted it with his hand.

"Why can't this be easier?" Kim thought.

"Don't worry , after I kill you, I promise to send your family my condolences, after all, I'm not a heartless bastard." Omni laughed.

"That isn't gonna happen…" Kim yelled. She grabbed another weapon from the ground and ducked behind another pillar, quickly cocking the weapon and taking a deep breath. She ran at Omni and jumped behind him as he launched four bursts of energy at her, missing her once again. The second she landed she fired every bullet in the weapon into Omni's back. The holes in his back began to bleed a dark red blood, but gradually healed.

"Didn't anyone tell you… I can't be killed!" Omni turned and grabbed Kim by the throat, lifting her in the air. She immediately began punching and kicking Omni in the face and throat, until he finally released her. Kim ran away towards a large set of doors, kicking them open and jumping in, as a large blast of energy struck the wall, burning a hole into it. Kim looked around quickly and realized that she was in Omni's office. His room faced Trinity City and even touched the clouds. Kim turned around, only to be grabbed by Omni once more, only this time he flung her like a rag doll. Her slender, battered, body flew across the room and smashed into his desk. Omni walked over to her and lifted her up again. He pushed her hard onto the glass pane widow, causing it to crack.

"I think this is where it ends." Omni frowned.

"You're right…" Kim plunged both of her thumbs deep into Omni's eyes, blinding him, and causing him to release her. She crawled underneath him and stood up behind him. "Like you said, the human body can only take so much before expiring…"

"What?" Omni growled as he staggered around.

Kim reached into her pocked, retrieving the second explosive device that she picked up, and set the timer on it. She held it tightly and with all her might shoved it into Omni's mouth, breaking his teeth, as the device was forced in. Omni felt his heart stop for a second as Kim spun around delivering a vicious round house kick to his face. Omni's back went crashing through the window, breaking it behind him, and he reached for Kim, grabbing her slender ankle as he went through it. He laughed insanely as he pulled her out with him. Omni fell through the white clouds and disappeared, as Kim barely grabbed hold of the edge of the window on her way out. She looked down and everything froze as a loud explosion shook the side of the building, shattering many windows with the shockwave, sending a rain of glass and gore below. Kim dug her fingers deep into the ledge, pulling herself up, and climbed back in.

Minutes had passed and Kim sat there next to the open window. Her mind and heart were hushed as she looked at all the bloodshed and death. Nothing mattered any more. She had lost the one she loved and there was nothing she could do about it. Kim closed her eyes and cried quietly.

"Seems Omni was right…" a Spanish sounding voice said. Kim opened her eyes and looked up. It was Senor Senior Sr. and twenty men in black fatigues each heavily armed.

"Are you here to finish me off?" Kim replied in a tired voice.

"No. We're here to make sure that you're okay." Senor Senior Sr. extended his hand out to Kim, helping her back on her feet.

"I don't understand… I killed your boss. And we're not exactly friends."

"That you did, but he knew that you would kill him. He entrusted me as his overseer to ensure that you keep his empire alive and I'm a man of my word. He knows that it's in better hands with you." Kim turned around and looked out the broken window. She softly stepped on the shards of glass and as she neared the edge. The sun shined brightly inside the room as it began to go down. "I want Shego by my side…"

"She will be…" Senor Senior Sr. reassured her.

Kim smiled as she looked down at her empire. The world down below didn't feel so evil any more.


	10. Chapter 10

Empire

Chapter 9

Broken Heart

(Alternate Ending)

_Authors Note: A few minor corrections/revisions have been made as of 10/9/2010. Nothing major, I just realized that I had spelled Senor Senior Sr. improperly._

The stairwell was quiet and no one stood in Kim's way. It all seemed too easy, but she knew that nothing was ever that easy. Kim set foot on the final floor and stared at the steel doors in front of her. They looked cold and uninviting, but Kim took one final deep breath and pushed them open. Her eye's widened at what awaited her inside. There were countless bodies of guards, each bloody, or limbless, unconscious or dead. The smell of gun powder filled the air, as did the thick scent of blood. What had transpired here Kim thought to her self. She walked cautiously into the room, its beautiful decorative marble pillars were caked with blood and the bodies of guards were slumped next to them. The further Kim walked, the more chaos she encountered. There were bodies that were still smoldering from energy blasts, their torsos burnt to a crisp, or their faces charred and blackened. Kim stopped for a second and turned over one of the dead, searching the interior of his jacket, and found what she was looking for. She carefully pulled out an unfired handgun and ejected the clip, checking that it was still full. Kim closed her eyes and hesitantly tucked the gun underneath her pants, concealing it with her shirt, and continued walking further into the room.

"Kim…" A weak voice called out. Kim looked around and threaded quietly until she found Shego.

"Shego!" Kim cried. Her long time nemesis and new found friend was covered in dry blood. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Shego raised her hand and gently touched Kim's cheek. Her eyes looked deeply into hers as she did once before and smiled. "I didn't think that you'd make it up here." Shego slowly shut her eyes and began to move her lips as if still speaking.

"Shego…" Kim shook her friend tried to keep her from shutting her eyes completely. "Don't die on me… you can't." She pleaded.

"Kimmy…" Shego muttered "…he has powers like mine… stronger than mine…"

"Stay with me…" Kim begged, still shaking Shego gently, "I can't lose you… I-I love you." Kim cried.

"I'm so tired…" Shego whispered as a tear ran down her face. "I love you too…"

Kim held Shego tightly as her long time foe and friend died in her arms. Kim felt empty inside, as if her soul had followed Shego. But her sorrow was brief, as she could hear footsteps nearby.

"She fought valiantly, but I'm afraid that the human body can only take so much punishment before expiring." A voice coldly echoed. "I do admire the fight she had, but it was her time."  
Kim could feel her heart pounding, her blood boiled with rage and she gently let Shego go. "Where are you? You coward…" Kim looked around the large room and could see a black shadow moving about behind the blood stained pillars.

"I have a proposition for you…" the voice replied. "…I want you to join me. I need someone strong, intelligent and intrepid as you."

"I'll never join a monster like you. You're truly diluted if you think what you do is for the better of man." Kim sneered.

"Shego told me that you would say that, but I expected nothing less. After all, you're the hero. And as the hero we're destined to collide. I've already predicted two outcomes, but there's only one that I know for sure will happen…"

"And you're going to tell me?" Kim asked.

"No… I'm going to let it play out and find out if I'm wrong." Omni stepped out from behind the bloody pillars and faced Kim. He was an ordinary looking guy, he wore black dress pants, but had either removed or lost his shirt fighting Shego. His chest and stomach was covered in old scars and a few new ones. His eyes stared back at Kim's as he stepped over his dead guards. "I want to give you the opportunity to reconsider… please join me, we can make this world a better place."

"Never"

"So be it. I have an overseer watching us. My empire will not fall…" Omni stopped next to a pillar and wrapped his arms around it, pulling hard on it, breaking it off. He swung the large marble pillar, with ease, like a bat, and narrowly hit Kim as she flipped backwards. Kim landed next to the body of another dead guard and noticed him still clenching a small grenade like device and there was one more next to him. She pried it from his hand, and grabbed the other, as Omni took another swing at her and tossed it at his face. The device beeped for a second and exploded with a bright flash and thunderous sound. The large pillar cracked and broke into pieces and Omni staggered back, clenching his face. Kim leapt towards Omni and swept him off his feet, but Omni rolled out of the way as she missed him with a powerful stomp. He jumped back on his feet and took a mighty swing at Kim with his fists. The massive blow catapulted Kim across the floor and she came to a stop at a pillar. Omni reached down and pulled a knife from the hand of a dead guard and approached Kim as she slowly stood back up.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way." He said as he flipped the knife, point down, and raised it high up.

"I am too…" Kim whispered. She reached under her shirt and fired the gun that she had concealed. The empty shell casings flew past Omni's face until the cartridge was finally empty. Every bullet had been fired directly into his heart. Omni looked her deep in the eyes and grinned.

"You're just like me in the end…" Omni plunged the knife into the pillar, next to Kim's head, and he took one step back. "But this isn't how it ends, not yet at least." Omni clenched his fist, and a bright red energy flowed all around it. The energy looked just like Shego's. He launched a blast of red energy at Kim, and she moved out of the way, as it struck the pillar, burning a clean hole into it. "You're just like me and I'm just like them" Omni laughed.

Kim crawled behind a pillar and peeked out. Omni fired another blast, hitting the top part of the pillar, and Kim rolled out from behind it. She threw the gun at Omni, but he caught it and melted it with his hand.

"Why can't this be easier?" Kim thought.

"Don't worry , after I kill you, I promise to send your family my condolences, after all, I'm not a heartless bastard." Omni laughed.

"That isn't gonna happen…" Kim yelled. She grabbed another weapon from the ground and ducked behind another pillar, quickly cocking the weapon and taking a deep breath. She ran at Omni and jumped behind him as he launched four bursts of energy at her, missing her once again. The second she landed she fired every bullet in the weapon into Omni's back. The holes in his back began to bleed a dark red blood, but gradually healed.

"Didn't anyone tell you… I can't be killed!" Omni turned and grabbed Kim by the throat, lifting her in the air. She immediately began punching and kicking Omni in the face and throat, until he finally released her. Kim ran away towards a large set of doors, kicking them open and jumping in, as a large blast of energy struck the wall, burning a hole into it. Kim looked around quickly and realized that she was in Omni's office. His room faced Trinity City and even touched the clouds. Kim turned around, only to be grabbed by Omni once more, only this time he flung her like a rag doll. Her slender, battered, body flew across the room and smashed into his desk. Omni walked over to her and lifted her up again. He pushed her hard onto the glass pane widow, causing it to crack.

"I think this is where it ends." Omni frowned.

"You're right…" Kim plunged both of her thumbs deep into Omni's eyes, blinding him, and causing him to release her. She crawled underneath him and stood up behind him. "Like you said, the human body can only take so much before expiring…"

"What?" Omni growled as he staggered around.

Kim reached into her pocked, retrieving the second explosive device that she picked up, and set the timer on it. She held it tightly and with all her might shoved it into Omni's mouth, breaking his teeth, as the device was forced in. Omni felt his heart stop for a second as Kim spun around delivering a vicious round house kick to his face. Omni's back went crashing through the window, breaking it behind him, and he reached for Kim, grabbing her slender ankle as he went through it. He laughed insanely as he pulled her out with him. Omni fell through the white clouds and disappeared, as Kim barely grabbed hold of the edge of the window on her way out. She looked down and everything froze as a loud explosion shook the side of the building, shattering many windows with the shockwave, sending a rain of glass and gore below. Kim dug her fingers deep into the ledge, pulling herself up, and climbed back in.

Minutes had passed and Kim sat there next to the open window. Her mind and heart were hushed as she looked at all the bloodshed and death. Nothing mattered any more. She had lost the one she loved and there was nothing she could do about it. Kim closed her eyes and cried quietly.

"I never pegged you for such a cry baby Kimmy" A voiced mocked. Kim raised her head and caught a glimpse of a familiar face, it was Shego, and she was standing over her.

"Shego?" Kim whimpered. "But… you died." Kim stood up in disbelief and the tears began to well up in her eyes again.

"You know that chick you killed, Nikki, she wasn't the only one cloned…" Shego smirked.

"I don't understand." Kim hugged Shego and refused to let her go. Suddenly, as Kim embraced Shego, she felt something strange. A painful piercing feeling ran through her chest and heart. Kim felt her body weakening and she took a step away from Shego. As she looked down, she noticed a sharp knife protruding from her chest. "Why?" Kim cried. "I thought you loved me…" Kim collapsed on the ground and she clutched the knife, vainly trying to pull it out, but it had been plunged deep.

Shego picked up the knocked over desk chair that belonged to Omni and sat down. She smiled as Kim cringed in pain, "The Shego that died back there, the clone, she was the one that loved you. I used the advanced cloning technology that Omni possessed and made her. She woke up with most of my memories, not knowing that she was a clone and even went to you for help. She woke up days after Drakken was killed in an old safe house of mine. I left strategic clues making sure that she would contact you. I knew that I could never in my wildest dreams beat, let alone kill Omni, but you and my clone could." Shego wheeled herself close to Kim and took her hand away from the knife. "And I knew that I could never beat you by myself, so I masterminded all this just to seize what I really wanted, this empire. You were just my pawn, everybody was, even Drakken. But I'm not a cold hearted bitch Kimmy, before you die, I'll let you die next to the one you love." Shego stood up, leaving the room, she then returned, carrying the body of her clone and gently set her down next beside Kim. "I'll leave you two alone." Shego looked down at Kim once more and exited the room. Kim sat there, with one blood stained hand still on her chest, her fingers pressing firmly, trying to stop the bleeding. Kim let her self fall over onto her side. Her eyes looked at Shego's body, the tears had dried on both of their faces, and Kim pulled herself close to Shego and took her hand in hers. Kim slowly closed her eyes as her body felt light, her will to live had finally been broken, but even worse... she died with a broken heart as everything went black and silent for Kim Possible.


End file.
